Contra barreras
by kronnye
Summary: En un mundo comandado por jerarquías sociales, el amor sobrevivirá, la carcajadas y lagrimas se escucharan y el gobierno caerá. muchas parejas omegaverso
1. compromiso

parejas:

Oishi x kikumaru

Tezka x Fuji

Atobe x ryoma

Sanada x yukimura

Inui x kaidoh

Shishido x chotarou

Yanagi x kirihara

Yagyuu x niou

Akusu x kawamura

Sengoku x dan taichi

Momoshiro x kamio

Shiraishi x kintaro

Tachibana x ibu

Oni x kanata

Ryoga x kazuya

explicacion qde que es un omegaverso: (sacado de )

**Alfa / Beta / Omega** o **Alfa / Omega** (ocasionalmente **Alfa / Beta** ) es una torcedura tropo que algunas o todas las personas se han definido los roles biológicos sobre la base de un sistema jerárquico , con los términos procedentes de la investigación del comportamiento animal. Puede haber hombre lobo , anudado , u otros elementos animalistas implicados o los caracteres pueden ser de otra manera puramente humana.

**Alphas** son generalmente dominante y capaz de impregnar Omegas. Alphas masculinos suelen tener un nudo en estado de excitación.

**Betas** están subordinados a Alphas y pueden o pueden no ser capaces de impregnar Omegas, en algunos Betas obras de los fans no están presentes y el tropo es conocido como Alpha / Omega, en otros se toman el papel y las funciones de los Omegas y Omegas no están presentes .

**Omegas** son generalmente más bajo en la jerarquía (aunque en algunos trabajos de fans omegas son raros y preciada). Omegas masculinos son auto- lubricantes y tienen la capacidad de convertirse en embarazadas , a veces referido como ser criados o acoplado. Los amantes pueden formar vínculos de pareja con una conexión especial con cualidades telepáticas o empatía. Alphas apareadas pueden ser celoso y posesivo con su pareja, mientras que el Omega puede llegar a ser sumisa. Omegas y Alphas pueden entrar en calor y la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales, lo que puede ser la única vez Omegas son fértiles.

**Relacionado:**Knotting , MPREG , BDSM AU , jerarquía de dominancia ,vinculación , de calor , de acoplamiento , hombre lobo

es mi primer fic omegaverso disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Todo Alfa sueña con un Omega sumiso y tierno para ser su consorte, una extraña fantasía que tenían al ser muy jóvenes y no conocer del todo como gira el mundo. Un Omega sueña con su libertad y diversión, guiados por su instinto.

La jerarquía estaba clara, pero últimamente se a peleado por la igualdad. Los Alfas son los amos y señores del mundo, los Betas son los pacifistas y personas libres de elección, y por ultimo los Omegas son los sumisos y rosas del hogar que nada pueden hacer…, aunque muy lejos de la realidad están.

Les contare una historia donde el amor abrirá los ojos y la igualdad será la última meta.

Ryoma Echizen despertaba cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por las entreabiertas cortinas, sus ojos castaños se abrían mostrando una expresión cansada, se paseaba sin ánimo su mano por su cabellera azulada. Ryoma es un Omega de una familia acomodada, es bastante serio y frío, con quince años asiste a la escuela Hyotei Academy, en ella solo asisten Omegas y se les enseña las materias básicas, más economía del hogar y sexualidad.

Ya preparado y listo baja al comedor de su hogar donde se encuentra su madre, su padre y su hermano, les da los buenos días.

- Ryoma…

- si padre - dirige su mirada a su progenitor.

Su padre estaba serio, eso era raro, lo usual era que estuviera bromeando con Ryoga, tampoco era usual que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, siempre era por ochibi o algún apodo similar.

- ya es hora de que tengas un prometido.

El aire estaba tenso, se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por su padre. Miro a Ryoga, él lo mirada con lastima, miro a su madre y ella aparto la mirada.

Ryoma tenía ganas de llorar, pero no soltó ni una sola lagrima.

- claro padre…

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la voz quebrada lo delato. Ryoga se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano pequeño, Ryoga siempre lo protegió, lo mimo y enseño, si por él fuera encerraría a su hermanito donde ningún Alfa pudiera encontrarlo y lo cuidaría por toda la eternidad, pero lo cuentos de hadas son solo fantasías.

- se que es difícil – dijo su padre – eres mi bebe y por eso quiero dejarte en manos de un buen Alfa – sus ojos se cristalizaron y prosiguió – eres muy codiciado hijo mío, yo se…

- lo se padre, te amo – beso y abrazo a su padre, mostró una agradable sonrisa y dijo – y que candidatos te gustan para que le joda por el resto de su vida.

- ochibi – suspiro Ryoga y junto con su madre cerraron el abrazo familiar

Ninguno estaba de acuerdo, la jerarquía era detestable, pero las leyes son claras, los Omegas antes de cumplir dieciséis años deben tener prometido elegido por los Alfas de la familia. Las leyes contra los Omegas eran detestables, existían solo por que eran escasos y se temia que pusieran fin a la humanidad, pero las familias con hijos Omegas peleaban por la igualdad y sus derechos pero con escasos resultados.

Las leyes dictaban que:

- él Omega debe ser sumiso, callado, nunca dirigirse en igual de condición a algún Alfa o Beta, servir y no opinar.

- él Omega debe ser instruido sexualmente para complacer al esposo.

- él Omega a los dieciséis ya debe estar comprometido con un Alfa.

- Omega que se sospeche no ser virgen antes de matrimonio el esposo es libre de comprobar si lo es o no con cualquier método, si resulta que no es virgen es castigado con 3 latigazos públicos o privados y luego preñado, y si resulta que es virgen se acelera la fecha del matrimonio para guardar el honor del Omega en cuestión.

- Omega que cometa adulterio es castigado con cinco latigazos públicos o privados y luego debe ser preñado.

- Omega que aborte es castigado con siete latigazos públicos o privados y luego debe ser preñado.

- Omega que consuma algún tipo de remedio o yerba que detenga el proceso de ovulación sin pleno conocimiento del esposo es castigado con diez latigazos públicos o privados y luego es preñado.

- Omega que Agreda a algún Alfa o Beta es enjuiciado de acuerdo a la magnitud del acto.

Claro que también existían leyes para protegerlos, escasas pero la había:

- al Omega agredido por su esposo o prometido puede pedir compensación y anulación del matrimonio.

- Omega que tenga pruebas de alguna violación por parte del prometido o algún otro antes de matrimonio, puede pedir anulación del matrimonio y no recibirá reprimendas por perdida de su virginidad.

- Omega viudo puede guardar luto por un total de cinco años y luego comprometerse si es así su gusto o por su familia.

- Omega que pierda algún hijo por suceso anexo a este, deja de tener hijos si así es su decisión.

La familia Echizen soñaba por algún cambio en el futuro, adoraban a Ryoma y querían lo mejor para él.

La escuela Hyotei habría a las siete en punto y a las ocho comenzaban las clases. Era un curso por nivel ya que los Omegas eran escasos, la escuela se dividía en preescolar, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria cada conjunto en un edificio diferente. Ryoma asistía a primero de preparatoria. Al entrar al salón se sienta junto con Kintaro Tooyama, un Omega muy enérgico, infantil y adorable, ambos por así decirlo son mejores amigos. Conversan un rato y luego llega Dan Taichi, un Omega sumiso, tímido y tierno, se integra en la conversación, hasta que toca para el inicio de las clases.

En la escuela los Omegas pueden sentirse libres y ser como son al no haber Beta y Alfa alguno por los alrededores. Realizan deportes, actividades y sociabilizan.

Para el término de las clases, el trío se dirige a las canchas de tenis donde entrenan por las mañanas y tardes. Allí se encuentras Omegas de distintos niveles, fuertes y hábiles. Se dirigen con los titulares de preparatoria, son los únicos de primero que lograron ganar un cupo muy bien merecido.

- ¡eh!, ¡ochibi!

Se escucho luego de que un chico cayera encima de Ryoma, se trataba de un Omega de tercero Eiji Kikumaru, era igual de enérgico e infantil que Kintaro, acróbata de naturaleza y con un ciento aire de… ¿gato?

- Kikumaru-sempai puede salirse de encima de mí ahora – dijo Ryoma fríamente.

No fue una pregunta y Eiji lo sabía muy bien, así que se retiro. Luego del extraño suceso llegaron un montón de Omegas más, todos titulares del equipo de tenis de preparatoria.

Todos se llevaban muy bien, con alguno que otro rose pero en fin bien.

- bueno comencemos con el calentamiento – dijo Yukimura Suichi, capitán del equipo

- mmm… claro – dijo Syusuke Fuji el sub-capitán – muy bien ¡diez vueltas a las canchas ahora! – dijo con cierto tono sicópata.

Todos sabían lo que era capas Syusuke y nadie quería tentar su suerte así que cumplieron con las ordenes de inmediato.

Yukimura era tranquilo y sabia manejar al equipo muy bien, era muy paciente y alegre, asistía a tercero de preparatoria, hace unos años se le detecto síndrome Guillain Barré, pero por el equipo logro recuperarse contra todo pronostico, admira a Ryoma ya que este es un prodigio aun más fuerte que él mismo.

Syusuke era un chico misterioso y retorcido, nada se les escapa, con un extraño gusto por los picante y cosas extremadamente raras, va a tercero de preparatoria.

El entrenamiento fue normalmente agotador, pero todos concordaron con algo, Ryoma se comportaba raro. Algunos ingenuos no sabían de que se trataba, pero otros los sabían perfectamente de que se trataba, ese chico con cierto gusto por el sarcasmo y la ironía no podía ser perturbada por nada excepto por lo que temían todos los Omegas.

Luego que fallara un saque Yukimura hizo que se tomaran cinco minutos de descanso y fueron a consolar al pequeño.

-ochibi, estamos contigo – dijo kikumaru radiando a Ryoma con su brazos

- desahógate si quieres Ryoma – le dijo Takashi Kawamura un Omega de tercer año, dulce y amable pero con un extraño problema de personalidad al tomar un raqueta.

- todos pasamos por lo mismo- dijo Shinji Ibu un Omega de segundo año.

Todos los titulares estaban allí con él. Akira kamio un chico de segundo año que dejo de parlotear por su ritmo solo para apoyarle. Kaoru Kaidoh otro de segundo que dejo de pronunciar su adorado "shhh" para darle energía. Choutarou Ootori también de segundo que le estaba entregando su corazón através de su mirada cariñosa. Akaya Kirihara otro de segundo dejo su devil mode en un segundo para darle la mano. Kintaro y Dan también estaban con el como también Yukimura, Kawamura, Kikumaru y Fuji.

- y-yo… yo – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del pequeño príncipe.

- ya-ya shhh… pequeño llora todo lo que quieras dijo Kawamura recostándolo en su regazo.

- tengo miedo… mucho miedo –dijo apartando la mirada y escondiéndola en las piernas del mayor.

- yo también tuve miedo – comenzó Kamio – pero recuerda que un ángel siempre te cuidara

- tampoco es que tus padres te entregaran a un dequisiado – dijo Ibu – pero de cualquier modo, nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos y compañeros.

Ryoma sonrío, una gran sonrisa se poso en los labios de serio príncipe de las canchas, se sentía querido y apoyado, era muy agradable. Todos se sorprendieron por que el ochibi mostrara una sonrisa, ya que siempre llevaba su típica cara de poker pero fue la mejor recompensa pudieran recibir de él.

- ¡eso es, sonríe!- grito Kintaro y junto con Dan y Kikumaru comenzaron un ataque de cosquillas que saco un montón de carcajadas.

En la residencia Echizen se encontraban Nijirou y Ryoga Echizen, padre e hijo comenzaron con el proceso para elegir al prometido de Ryoma, muchas propuestas habían recibido, el Omega era muy codiciado y eso hacia más difícil elegir a uno de ellos.

Las propuestas venían de todas partes, de América, Asia, Europa. Su familia era invitada a muchos eventos y es así como cada uno de esos hombres había posado la mirada en el pequeño.

Ryoga lo que quería en ese momento era quemar cada uno de esos papeles pero sabia que se lo debía a su hermanito y debía elegirle al mejor. Su padre muy lejos de los pensamiento de su hijo no estaba por él su hijo sería virgen toda la eternidad pero la ley era clara.

Esos pensamientos retrasaban todavía más la elección. La señora Echizen miraba desde la cocina los movimientos de sus dos amores, como mujer Omega paso lo mismo que estaba pasando su hijo pero confiaba que su esposo le encontraría un marido tan digno como lo era Naijirou o como lo era Ryoga.

Pero algo fuera de lo normal sucedió. El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta la señora de la casa se encontró con una de las familias más millonarias de Japón, no es que ellos eran tan pobres pero estos se bañaban en diamantes.

- Señor Echizen, gusto en conocerlo – dijo el patriarca de dicha familia

- El gusto es mío, señor Atobe – dijo Naijirou para brindarle un apretón de manos – por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos.

Con tal invitación entraron con la elegancia digna de su familia. Tal familia se conformaba por tres personas, el patriarca, su consorte y el hijo de ambos Keigo Atobe. Los Omegas normalmente tenían entre dos a diez hijos pero cuando se trataba de familias de esta categoría solo tenían al primogénito y heredero. Se instalaron en la sala de estar y la señora Echizen les ofreció algo para beber.

-bueno… ¿y a que le debo su grata visita señor Atobe? – dijo Naijirou con cierta desconfianza.

- dígame por mi nombre Naijirou, dejemos las formalidades – dijo este recargándose en el cómodo sofá.

- entonces Katsura, ¿a que le debo su visita? – no muy convencido

-¿conoce a mi hijo Keigo?- el nombrado dio un gruñido

-¡los modales Keigo!- dijo Tenshi el consorte de Katsura exaltándose

La familia era de lo más refinada y elegante, el patriarca era un masculino Alfa, alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules, muy guapo. Tenshi era un Omega encantador, bajito y delgado, de cabello castaño-negro opaco y ojos grises. El hijo de ambos era su perfecta combinación, igual de masculino como Katsura y encantador como Tenshi, un perfecto Alfa de diecinueve años. Pero el chico no estaba muy a gusto con la visita a la residencia Echizen.

- pues – Katsura carraspeo – supimos que buscaba prometido para su hijo menor, ¿es eso cierto?

- si esta en lo cierto…- Naijirou ya veía venir lo que los traía a su hogar pero lo dejo continuar.

- mi hijo Keigo ya esta en edad para un compromiso - una sonrisa se poso en sus labios – así que le traigo una propuesta de matrimonio.

Naijirou estaba incomodo, no entendía que hacían aquí si eran millonarios y habían más Omegas con mejor posición que su hijo. En su rostro se mostraba con claridad lo que pensaba así que Katsura prosiguió.

- se lo que esta pensando, pero hijo es perfecto. Lo investigue, sus calificaciones son perfectas, posee una actitud de Omega perfecto, sigue ordenes, es serio y calculador para los distintos temas que le pongan en la mesa y cerrando con broche de oro su apariencia es de un ángel – recargo su cabeza en sus manos – fue una larga búsqueda Naijirou, solo por el Omega perfecto y tu hijo es mucho más que eso.

- la verdad… no se que decirle

- piénselo… le pido solo eso – su voz sonaba muy segura y eso incomodaba más a Naijirou.

- señor Atobe, ¿desea comer algo?, creo que esta conversación dará para más – dijo la señora Echizen para calmar el tenso ambiente que se había generado.

- ¡pero que encantadora mujer!, claro tráigame lo que usted desee – dijo Katsura soltando una carcajada

- te ayudo – se ofreció Tenshi con una sonrisa para la mujer.

-¡claro!, Keigo-kun, ¿deseas algo? –le pregunto al joven

-oh, no gracias madame… - se revolvió el cabello y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

La conversación se prolongo algunas horas más, al parecer encontraron al candidato perfecto para el pequeño Ryoma, claro que este no estará muy feliz de escucharlo.

A las siete el menor de los Echizen llego a casa, saludo a su madre y se encontró con los dos Alfas de la casa, lo invitaron a sentarse y así lo hizo. Incomodo sabiendo a lo que venia esa reunión. Se sentó y pregunto.

- y… ¿Quién será? – toqueteándose el cabello nerviosamente.

- Keigo Atobe – dijo Ryoga sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Keigo Atobe?!- pregunto exaltado.

- nos llego su propuesta hace poco y aceptamos, era el mejor candidato. Nos sorprendimos igual que tu hijo.

- cl-claro padre…

- él vendrá mañana para conocerte, tendrás que comportarte – dijo seriamente Naijirou

-si padre, me comportare.

Su hermano lo abrazo y sonrío burlonamente.

- eh, quien lo diría que un ricachón te puso los ojos, pero como no si eres más…

No alcanzo a pronunciar la frase para que hermano lo atacara con una serie de golpes que esquivaba con facilidad. Reía sonoramente y enfurecía todavía más al pequeño Omega de la casa.

- ¡padre dile algo!- dijo indignado Ryoma

Pero su padre se reía más fuerte y indignado se fue a recostar a su habitación. Al llegar se tiro a su cama y pensó en su resiente prometido, ¿Cómo será?, ¿Cómo me tratara?, ¿será tierno?, ¿será agresivo? Se preguntaba el pequeño y entre tanta pregunta se quedo dormido.

Un nuevo día, era sábado y hoy vendría su prometido. Se levanto y baño temprano, le pidió ayuda a su madre para elegir el mejor atuendo para estar presentable y desayuno.

Como a las seis el timbre sonó, la señora de la casa abrió y se dejo ver al heredero de la familia Atobe. Vestía elegantemente, con un terno gris y corbata dorada desamarrada. Su porte elegante embriago a Ryoma.

-¡Keigo-kun!, aquí esta Ryoma, saluda hijo – dijo la señora Echizen con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ryoma contra todo pronóstico se comporto tímidamente con el hombre, pronuncio hola y bienvenido y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Atobe sonrío arrogantemente a tal reacción del pequeño.

- vamos Ryoma – ordeno el mayor

-cl-claro – dijo el nombrado para posar su mano en el extendido brazo de Keigo

- ¡que se diviertan!- dijo la madre de Ryoma

-gracias señora, hasta luego- dijo Atobe besando la mano de la mujer.

- adiós madre…- pronuncio Ryoma un poco incomodo por la escena.

- ¡pero que encantador!

La mujer se despido y ambos jóvenes partieron. En silencio se aproximaron a una motocicleta, Atobe saco dos cascos uno para el y otro para Ryoma, el mismo se lo coloco al menor y se subió a la moto para que Ryoma le siguiera.

-sujétate fuerte- dijo para arrancar.

Ryoma así lo hizo y escondió su cabeza en la espalda del mayor. La velocidad lo asustaba así que ni por ningún motivo se soltaría de donde estaba. Atobe sonrío más por el acto del menor, lo enternecía y pensó que esto no fue tan malo que digamos, más bien todo lo contrario.

Prosiguieron su camino hasta parar en un restorán costoso en el centro de la ciudad. Pidio una mesa para dos y se sentaron.

- y dime Ryoma, ¿juegas algún deporte?- pregunto curioso

-si…, juego tenis- susurro incomodo

- oh pero que coincidencia yo también, algún día podríamos jugar juntos, ¿no crees?-dijo antes de pedir una bebidas y la especialidad de la casa.

- ¿de verdad?, pues claro, ¿por que no?- para sonreír.

Atobe casi se atraganta, el niño era muy hermoso y tierno, ¡era un encanto! Sus padres si que habían sabido elegir al mejor candidato para ser su esposa o consorte.

-dime, ¿tienes algún interés aparte del tenis?- se acercó un poco más al pequeño para verlo de más de cerca.

- la verdad es que me gusta la cocina, me gusta mucho la cocina- sonrío

Comenzó a relajarse, el Alfa se estaba comportando muy bien con el, casi lo podía ver como un príncipe azul de algún cuento. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien, ya casi no se preocupaba.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades durante toda la cena, Keigo le contaba anécdotas que le hacían reír encantadoramente y comenzaron a conocerse mejor, todo parecía de color de rosa, hasta que el celular de Ryoma los tuvo que bajar de la nube.

Ryoma miro la pantalla de su teléfono, que aparecía "idiota" llamando, ese es el nombre que le había puesto para Kintaro. Miro a Keigo para pedirle permiso de contestar.

- contesta, debe ser importante – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

El menor no espero más y contesto preocupado por su amigo ya que este solo lo llamaba para cosas muy importantes.

-¿kintaro? - _¡WAAAAAAAAA!- _kintaro no grites, ¿Qué sucede? - _¡estoy comprometido eso es lo que sucede, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –_ no llores amigo, sabes que estoy contigo. Mira desahógate kintaro, luego te sirves un té y te duermes para que se te pase la pena – _ok…!snif! -_ te apoyare en todo, no te preocupes. Mañana si quieres lloras sobre mi todos el día, ¿ok? – _gracias amigo ¡snif!, bye mañana te veo… -_ hasta mañana kintaro, duerme lo necesitas.

Al cortar, miro a Atobe que le sonreía, era un Alfa muy comprensible.

- ¿un amigo?

-si, mi mejor amigo de hecho- dijo para recordarlo y sonreír.

-eres un buen amigo- dijo el mayor para acercársele- y muy adorable.

Atobe le tomo la mano mostrando la calidez que estas poseían. Se quedaron en silencio toda la velada, no uno incomodo si no uno agradable. Ryoma se recargo en el hombro de Atobe y este le mimaba.

- Keigo-san… ¿soy adorable?-susurro el pequeño

-más que eso, eres un encanto- le acarició el cabello- un ángel caído del cielo, te pareces mucho a mi pa'

-¿en serio?- pregunto curioso

-si, y mucho, parece que tengo el mismo gusto que mi padre- para soltar una pequeña carcajada y el menor también lo hizo sonrojado.

-tenia miedo de cómo fueras y como me irías a tratar… -confeso el menor atrayendo la mirada del mayor a sus ojos – pero resultaste ser como un príncipe…

- ¿un príncipe?- pregunto – eres muy lindo, como una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

El menor se sonrojo fuertemente, Keigo era un encanto Alfa, el sabia que los Alfas eran dominantes y agresivos, pero este pareciera que no tuviera ninguna naturaleza, si no fuera por su olor, diría que es un Beta.

- será mejor que te lleve a casa –dijo tras ver la hora.

El mayor pago la cuenta y se subió a su moto seguido de Ryoma, este lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y se fueron. Keigo disfruto todo el viaje al tener al menor recargado en su espalada. Tras llegar a la residencia Echizen, se detienen en la puerta, viéndose cada uno a los ojos, perdiéndose en los iris del otro.

- Ryoma…- le tomo la mano, y se acercó lentamente, para tomarle la cintura con la otra mano.

-Keigo…- dijo el menor para posar su mano en el pecho de su acompañante.

Lentamente los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando, hasta posar sus labios en los del otro. Un rose tierno y suave, saboreaban el sabor del otro, disfrutando cada segundo de la magia que generaba tal acto. De a poco el beso se hizo más pasional. Ryoma entreabro los labios dejándole la entada mayor, este aprovechó y entro su lengua enrollándola con la del pequeño. Ambas lenguas jugaron un rato juntas, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Jadeantes se miraron y siguieron abrazados unos minutos más, se despidieron con otro beso y con una sonrisa Ryoma entro a su hogar.

Al entrar Ryoma se encontró con su madre y con Ryoga que lo miraban con una mirada cómplice y burlona, el se sonrojo y subió a su habitación, para luego acostarse y soñar con el heredero de la familia Atobe.

Keigo afuera seguía viendo la puerta, si pensar y embobado, sonrió y rió de verdadera alegría, lanzó unos pocos gritos más por su suerte y se regreso a su mansión.

* * *

se dice que dejar un RW no mato a nadie~~~


	2. Miedo

Hola a todos, traigo bajo mi brazo el capitulo dos muy ansiosa de mostrarlo, pero antes are algunas aclaraciones.

-mi ortografía y gramática no son muy buenas, agradezcan que existe el Word o esto sería un desastre xD

-como leyeron es un omegaverso, así que algunos personajes puedes comportarse muy Ooc.

-el fic también tiene una mezcla de las historias con donceles, pero en fin seguirá siendo un omegaverso.

-mi estilo de escritura y narración es muy cursi, así que no es apto para diabéticos.

-y si alguien no se dio cuenta (aunque lo dudo), es un fanfic YAOI o para que suene más bonito, novela homoerótica xD

No espere recibir RW pero muy agradecida estoy de que se dieron el tiempo en poner sus comentarios que la verdad me animaron para continuar el fic de inmediato (por que la verdad que me iba a ver de nuevo la serie " The new Prince of tennis" pero cambiaron mis planes :D).

Clari. Aquí la estoy continuando xD gracias por darte la molestia de leerlo y comentar

Subaru-no-rosa. Lo leí nuevamente y hay varios errores la verdad, no soy muy buena como dije arriba así que gracias por leerlo igualmente. Es que un Ryoma mono es tan AWWWW! De seguro te volverás diabética con esta historia ;)

Neokyokurama. Me alegro que te guste mi fic es realmente emocionante que a alguien le guste lo que escribo.

¿Te gusto la trama?, pues es algo cliché pero es lo que hay xDDD

Lo del tema de las personalidades lo aclare arriba pero are todo lo posible por mantener la originales en algún sentido ;)

Bueno aquí la traigo, espero que sigas comentándome :D ya no leeremos bye!

Rinkyushuu. Yo también las amo , te comprendo desde el alma :P besoooos.

Kintaro Tooyama es un chico muy enérgico y alegre, su carácter infantil es tan flexible que nada le puede afectar a su comportamiento. Él no era muy inteligente, tampoco sabio o razonable, pero era un prodigio en el tenis.

Su juego extravagante era admirado y envidiado. En la categoría Omega de los torneos nacionales siempre ocupaba el tercer puesto, superado únicamente por Ryoma Echizen y Yukimura Suichi.

Su mejor rival y amigo era Ryoma, su amistad era muy rara por así decirlo, con sus altos y bajos. Kintaro lo admiraba y quería mucho, el chico siempre lo apoyo a pesar de sus travesuras y estupideces que los hacían meterse en problemas.

En estos momentos lo que más necesitaba el alegre Omega era la presencia del otro prodigio, estaba pasando por algo que lo había pasado por alto hasta ese momento. Sus padres lo habían comprometido. Ellos nunca fueron muy cercanos, compartían una relación arisca y tensa, pero nunca dejando el respeto que se debían ambas partes. Los comprometieron hace unos días, pero ahora fue el momento que la noticia llego a sus oídos. Aterrado pensaba con la persona con la que compartiría la cama el resto de su vida.

Se acomodo en su habitación con una taza de té en sus manos, hace unos minutos había hablado con su amigo Ryoma e hizo lo que este le sugirió que hiciera. Era muy raro que el se dignara a ocupar su teléfono pero lo necesitaba. Mañana sacaría todas sus penas con sus amigos, sería domingo así que no tendría ningún compromiso familiar.

Dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y se recostó. Por unos minutos miro el techo como si esperara que le rebelara su futuro y destino, y que esto solo fuera un triste sueño. Cerró sus ojos dejándose abrazar por Morfeo.

Al otro día, comenzó con una mañana tranquila y pacifica, no dejaba ver su personalidad explosiva con sus familiares por temor a ser castigado. Desayuno y se preparo, miro el reloj y salio hacia las casa Echizen. Una rutina de todas las semanas, esa familia lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Su andar fue melancólico durante todo el camino al hogar de su mejor amigo.

Toco el timbre y la señora Echizen lo invito a pasar de inmediato, subió a la habitación de su amigo y le regalo una sonrisa.

- koshimae…- se lanzo a sus brazos en menos de un segundo.

- ¡kinta! No me apastes- grito Ryoma

-perdón…

- …odio cuando te pones melancólico – miro los ojos del pelirrojo, mucha tristesa y miedo podía ver en ellos - ¿Quién es?

-…

Kintarou esta muy nervioso, tiene mucho miedo y Ryoma se ha dado cuenta de ello. Este sabia que su amigo era un libro abierto fácil de leer y de manipular así que aunque no se lo dijera por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-Kintarou…- lo miro expectante.

-y-yo... yo, este… Ryoma-a - Ryoma lo miraba fijamente, esa expresión seria le ponía nervioso, quería safarce ya que no quiere decirle a nadie, pero esa mirada… era escalofriante – pues… v-veras a-ha- un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, mientras que Ryoma fruncía el seño y el solo podía apartar la mirada. – la v-verd-dad es…

- Mírame a los ojos- le obedeció y el terror lo lleno por completo.

-¡YA!, ¡LO DIRE, PERO YA NO ME MIRES ASÍ!- lloriqueo el pelirrojo para caer en el regazo del príncipe.

-mada mada dane…, te escucho- miro al chico con burla y espero.

-Kuranosuke Shiraishi…

Hubo un momento de silencio, se miraron fijamente y Ryoma dijo.

-¿…tienes miedo de el?

Ryoma sentía que Kintarou se reía de él, Shiraishi era uno de los alfas más comprensibles que existían. Lo conocía desde niño, era amigo de Ryoga y siempre lo trato muy bien y a todo Omega que se encontrase también, por eso que era muy conocido por los jóvenes Omegas. Kintarou no debería tener miedo, ni llorar, ni nada, es más debe estar en plena party hard por haber ganado la lotería.

- e-es que… pues esto… él ¡TIENE GARRAS VENENOSAS Y VENDRA A MATARME BUAAAA!- lloro infantilmente el chico.

-Kintarou… shiraishi-san no tiene garras, ¡cuando superaras esa tonta película donde lo viste! Dios mío eres idiota – Ryoma se dio un golpe en la nunca resignado a la estupidez de su amigo.

-¡PERO SI TIENE GARRAS BUAAAA! ¡MORIRE JOVEN BUAAA!- el príncipe solo pudo compadecer al pobre alfa, Kintarou si que era un idiota.

La tarde paso tranquila a pesar de las estupideces de Kintarou. Ambos chicos siguieron conversando y luego jugaron un partido de tenis para relajar sus emociones, el pelirrojo agradeció internamente a Ryoma, él chico siempre lo apoyo y nunca lo dejo solo a pesar de sus rarezas. Sonrío feliz, logro sacarse de encima el miedo que tenía.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba un rubio muy animado y feliz, era Kuranosuke Shiraishi. Consiguió comprometerse con un Omega muy lindo y eso lo ponía muy alegre.

Desde joven espero al Omega que protegería por siempre, los Omegas para el eran seres hermosos y delicados pero no por eso inútiles. Él tenia un padre Omega muy cariñoso, a pesar de ser maltratado por su otro padre el Omega siempre le enseño y educo, admiraba al Omega pero se ponía triste por el, por tener que vivir una vida con un dictador que solo lo utilizaba para sus deseos, pero no podía hacer nada la ley favorecía a su padre. Su padre Omega murió luego de parir a su quinto hijo. Kuranosuke agradecía que todos sus hermanitos eran varones y mujeres Alfa así no tendrían que sufrir, pero igualmente por ser el mayor lo educo como lo educo su padre Omega.

Kuranosuke odiaba a su padre Alfa, lo despreciaba y luego que sus hermanitos cumplieran una edad razonable él se fue de ese lugar solo regresando para ver a los pequeños.

Un día al salir de su trabajo de medio tiempo (ya que él seguía estudiando), choco con un señor pelirrojo. Era un Alfa impotente, alto y con un aura fuerte. Él se disculpo, pero el señor solo lo seguía mirando, Kuranosuke se preguntaba por que pero el señor le dijo.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre chico?

Le respondió y luego de un momento el señor se marcho. El rubio extrañado se fue directo a su pequeño departamento.

No le presto mucha importancia a ese suceso, pero un día le llego una carta, esta decía que tenía que presentarse a primera hora del día veintidós en el hotel Park Hyatt de Tokyo, aparecía la sala a donde tenia que ir y con una tarjeta para entrar. La carta esta firmada por Chounan Tooyama. Se sorprendió Chounan Tooyama era uno de los más reconocidos ejecutivos del país.

Fue a la dicha reunión pero sin saber con la proposición que le iban a ofrecer. Al entrar mostró la tarjeta y un trabajador personalmente lo llevo a su destino. Llegaron a una sala espaciosa y muy lujosa, el no estaba muy acostumbrado al lujo a pesar de que su padre tenia una muy buena cuenta bancaria, eso se debía a que Kuranosuke era muy modesto y humilde para malgastar el dinero en tales estupideces.

El señor Tooyama lo recibió y lo invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar. El rubio se dio cuenta que era el mismo pelirrojo con el que choco.

-esto… señor, con todo respeto… por que me cito, yo- dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-te e investigado Kuranosuke-kun. Perfectas calificaciones, comportamiento recto, maduro, trabajador y talentoso- dijo lo último para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa – te ofrezco un trato.

-¿Cuál trato señor?- pregunto curioso

-comprométete con mi hijo…

Luego de ese muy extraño acontecimiento, Shiraishi acepto la propuesta del señor Tooyama por que se sintió que este le aria cualquier cosa si decía que no. Pero no perdió nada en este trato, si no que gano y vaya que gano.

El hijo del señor Tooyama se llamaba Shintarou, un Omega muy parecido a su padre pero se notaba ese aire infantil que tenia. Shiraishi solo lo pudo contemplar por una fotografía que el padre del Omega le había dado.

La fotografía mostraba a un chico en ropas finas y caras con un expresión muy aburrida, se notaba que el chico no era nada de lo que se quería mostrara en la foto.

Muy feliz guardo la foto dentro de un pequeño diario para que solo él pudiera contemplarla.

Los lunes eran muy aburridos para todos en el club de tenis, era un día donde tenían que retomar la actividad física y nuevamente levantarse temprano. Para Omegas como Ryoma eso era un infierno pero aun así dormía cada cuanto podía y Kintarou le seguía.

La noticia que ambos prodigios del tenis de primer año ya estaba comprometidos se esparció por toda la escuela y evadir las preguntas de los demás dejaba a los dos novatos muy cansados.

Sus compañeros de tenis no dijeron nada y solo los dejaron dormir. Era difícil estar recién comprometido y tener que hacerse la idea era muy extraño. Alguno tenían la suerte que sus prometidos eran tiernos con ellos, pero otros tenían a unos tiranos como prometidos.

Solo Dan Taichi se le acercó para hacerle compañía y conversar un poco.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido, las clases pasaron lentamente y lo que hacían los chicos no era más que dormir.

Ya en la tarde cuando comenzaba nuevamente el entrenamiento de tenis ocurrió algo que nadie quiso haber presenciado nunca.

-muy bien es hora de comenzar- dijo Yukimura alegremente.

-ok, ¡ahora veinte vuel…!- no alcanzo a pronunciar toda la frase Fuji, pues un Alfa había interrumpido en medio el entrenamiento.

-¡TAKASHI, DONDE MIEDA ESTAS!- grito un hombre alto y grande

El Alfa tenía el rostro con la expresión que iba a acecinar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente. Todos los Omegas se asustaron y retrocedieron a ala llegada del Alfa. Pero el mencionado solo pudo quedarse parado en shock por el miedo.

-¡TAKASHI!- tomo bruscamente de la muñeca al castaño y la apretó fuertemente- ¡DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE!

- ¡ah!, ¡Akutsu-san me duele!, ¡suélteme por favor!- chillo el pobre Omega que lloraba por el dolor.

-¡NADIE ME ORDENA JODIDO OMEGA!- dijo para darle un golpe en su vientre- hoy era el día que llegaría a tu casa, pero no llegaste ¡Y ME HICISTE PERDER MI JODIDO TIEMPO!

El pobre Omega solo podía llorar, su prometido era un monstruo despiadado que solo lo usaba a su antojo.

-¡no le hagas eso a kawamura-sempai!- grito Dan quien atrajo la furiosa vista del despiadado peligris.

- entiendes que nadie me ordena, ¡MALDITA SEA!- para darle una patada que nunca llego.

- no te recomiendo que hagas esto Akutsu- dijo un recién llegado Shiraishi quien se interpuso entre el Omega y el Alfa con su brazo.

Shiraishi había llegado al instituto Hyotei para poder conocer en persona a su pequeño prometido con las órdenes del señor Tooyama. Caminaba felizmente hacia el club de tenis hasta encontrarse con tal escena que hizo que salta en un segundo en la defensa del pequeño omega.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO SHIRAISHI!-grito furiosamente el Alfa peligris.

-métete con alguien de tu tamaño Akutsu, golpear a un Omega no es digno.

-¡AH, CALLATE!- grito furioso pero se detuvo y se calmo.- vámonos Takashi…

El mencionado no respondió pero rápidamente se dirigió para irse con tal Alfa.

Todos sintieron pena por Kawamura, el era un chico tierno y amable pero la vida lo entrego a un despiadado Alfa que solo lo quería maltratar.

Todos estaban asustados, se abrazaban mutuamente y algunos hasta lloraban. Esas escenas les recordaban que ellos solo eran mera mercancía a la que se le podía maltratar y hacer lo que se les plazca.

Shiraishi los vio un momento, el chico al que protegió ya era consolado por uno de los mayores mientras que el pobre chico lloraba del miedo, se lo llevaron dentro de las instalaciones pero antes el Omega le envió una mirada de agradecimiento. Miro a los demás chicos que comenzaron a calmarse y a tomar sus cosas, luego de lo que paso se cancelo la practica. El Alfa avanzó cautelosamente para que ninguno se asustara con el luego de tal acto que hizo el otro Omega. Diviso entre lo jóvenes a su prometido y fue en su búsqueda.

El pequeño lo miraba temeroso y asustado, se acercó pero este solo retrocedió.

-Kin-chan no te are daño, vine por que tu padre me lo pidió – dijo para sonreírle dulcemente.

El pequeño solo asistió, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue junto al Alfa. El camino fue incomodo y tenso. Shiraishi no quería asustar más al pequeño así que solo callo. Pero pronto se le vino una idea y mostró una sonrisa, lo tomo de la mano sorprendiendo al Omega y salio corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, se dirigió a un heladero y compro dos helados dándole uno a Kintarou. Y así paso la tarde con pequeño detalles de parte del rubio.

Kintarou estaba muy confundido, el pensaba que el rubio era un despiadado Alfa que venia a comerle y matarle con sus garras venenosas y monstruosas. Pero disfruto el momento.

Shiraishi llevo al pequeño a un banca y se quedo en silencio hasta que Kintarou lo rompio.

-¿no vas a matarme?- pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si me enteraras tu garras venenosas?

El Alfa estaba muy aturdido con lo que decía el niño, y se preguntaba que mierda se había fumado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- quería saber la razón así que dejo el helado y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-pues por que de tus vendajes saldrán garras, ¿no?- dijo para que el mayor solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-no kin-chan es solo un vendaje, no saldrá nada- dijo para sonreírle

- ¿seguro?- para acercársele más al mayor

-claro, te prometo que no saldrán ningún tipo de garras- el mayor le mostró el meñique para que cerraran esa promesa y el pequeño la acepto gustoso.

-kin-chan eres muy adorable- dijo para abrazarlo por la cintura.

Estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición, mientras que el pelirrojo jugaba con la manos del rubio alegremente, Shiraishi no podía enternecerse más con este pequeño Omega, era toda una adoración.

Ambos estaban muy entretenidos en lo que hacían y no se dieron cuenta que oscureció, las estrellas estaba muy brillantes y era una imagen muy hermosa para los dos.

-Shiraishi-san…

- Kuranosuke- interrumpió el mayor

-¿ha?

-puedes llamarme Kuranosuke…- le mostró una sonrisa sincera que hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-Kuranosuke-san, usted es un monstruo muy bueno… -dijo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mayor, este solo se sorprendió pero se enterneció a un más.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos ambos tenían sus corazones bombardeando a mil por hora, sonrojados se fueron acércanos muy lentamente, inconcientemente solo por un impulso que los unía. Cuando ya estaban casi rozándose cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso, un beso tierno. Shiraishi desfruto mucho el contacto pero cuando el menor le dejo pasada la aprovechó y unió su lengua con la del pequeño. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el celular del mayor comenzó a sonar. Se separaron lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse, el mayor contesto, era el padre del Omega para decirle que ya era hora para que regresaran.

Ambos no dijeron nada pero se fueron tomados de las manos, disfrutando el momento.

Shiraishi lo dejo en la puerta de la casa del pequeño y ante de despedirse le da un casto pero dulce beso al menor.

Kintarou entro a su casa aturdido pero feliz, su padre se dio cuenta de ello y sonrío pero no dijo nada, mando a su hijo a su cuarto y el mismo se fue al suyo

El rubio al regresar a su departamento el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente era "mmm… extacy"

¡No me maten y tampoco mate a Akutsu! D:

La verdad que esa escena era necesaria para que la trama se valla generando y para mostrarles el cruel mundo del fic, claro que akutsu no será así por siempre solo que después se dará cuenta de los verdaderamente importante.

Bueno me despido

Bye bye

Pd: se dice que dejar un RW no da cáncer


	3. lo que esconde uno

Bueno respondiendo a los RW:

Clarii. Pues siempre debe haber el malo del la peli ¿no?, pero no te preocupes solo sigue leyendo xD

Todos aman a kin-chan sajhdjkadjkad :D

Neokyokurama. Ukes lindos y los clichés son cool! xD pues la verdad te agradezco que leas con esa motivación. No me consigo u beta 1: por que soy pajera (latera, floja, etc.. xD) y 2: por que no se :P

The-queen-nasura. Pues la verdad e leído unos cuantos fic tuyos que por cierto muchos no los has actualizados xDD (te tengo en la mira e.e), y estas en lo cierto se parece y también e parecen a un montón de fic que tienen la misma temática, por eso dije que es un fic con un chicle muy trillado (y es verdad muchos fic tienen remotamente las mismas ideas pero con distintas palabras) xDD

Me alegra mucho que leas y te des el tiempo de escribir un RW así que muchísimas gracias :D

Bueno no había subido el capito a pesar que lo tengo hace mucho tiempo por que e me a olvidado y por que pensaba alargarlo pues esta muy simple para mi gusto pero las palabras lamentablemente no fluyeron, pero les traje la conti como promesa de este nuevo año de no dejar tirado lo proyecto que comience :D

….

Jin Akustu tuvo una infancia no muy buena, prácticamente creció solo criando a sus hermanos. Mientras que su padre Alfa era toda una figura paterna ejemplar, su madre Omega era toda una zorra alcohólica. Vivía en una realidad muy mala, viendo como sus propia madre le era infiel a su padre día tras día mientras este trabajaba para alimentarle y darle una vida decente, ella gastaba casi todos el dinero en alcohol y drogas, Jin escondía todo solo para que sus hermanos no vieran la madre que tenían. El padre de Jin trabajaba en una empresa constructora como obrero, era un humilde Alfa quien nunca puso una mano encima contra su esposa, lloraba todas las noches por las infidelidades de su esposa y por lo que tenían que pasar sus propios hijos, Jin escuchaba todo por las noches haciendo que su rabia se incrementara.

Un día a la madre de Jin la encontraron muerta en la habitación de un motel, la autopsia concluyó que fue por una sobredosis de cocaína y pasta base. Su padre quedo desbastado por la noticia, él ya no respondía se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, Jin tuvo que apañárselas el tiempo que su padre estuvo indispuesto para darles de comer a sus hermanos, se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como auxiliar en un local de comida rápida.

En su vida escolar se caracterizo por ser un matón pelionero, su agresividad era muy conocida y casi todos le temían, nadie quería meterse con él. Pero su vida tenía que dar un giro y cambiar.

Jin agradeció que sus hermanos fueran todos hombres y mujeres Alfa, y cuando su padre mejoro para seguir con sus vida el se fue, regresando a ver solo a su pequeños hermanos.

Hace poco se había comprometido con un Omega de la familia Kawamura, no lo hizo por gusto, lo hizo para pagarle un favor que le debía a patriarca de esta por ayudarles en la época "oscura" que tubo su familia. Él ni quería ver a algún Omega, no los soportaba en especial las mujeres Omegas siempre tan "delicadas", cuando la realidad era otra, aunque termino aceptando solo por que era un hombre Omega, lo cual aminoraba su odio pero sin extinguirlo. La primera vez que fue a conocer a su futuro esposo, se llevo la sorpresa que era su amigo de la infancia, jugaban juntos todas las tardes e iban a clases de karate, Takashi Kawamura era su nombre. Cuando lo vio sonrió, el Omega era dulce, trabajador e inocente, se ponía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado pero seguía todas las órdenes.

Así pasaron dos años, Jin nunca tuvo que levantarle la mano por su comportamiento, pero al ser un Alfa imponía respeto y temor al Omega. Le demostraba algunas pocas veces pequeños detalles cariñosos, no eran muchos ya que todavía no podía abrirse a un Omega. Takashi no se quejaba, Jin era educado y caballeroso, aunque algunas pocas veces pudo ver su verdadera personalidad agresiva, de apoco logro ver todas la mañas que tenía el Alfa, él no seguía ningún tipo de orden y menos toleraba las faltas de respeto y de educación. Takashi aprendió a ser el Omega perfecto para Jin, para que nunca tuviera ningún reproche, él conocía la historia del Alfa y por eso comprendía la situación.

Jin siempre anticipada su llegada para visitarlo, y esa tarde el llegaría, pero su memoria le jugo en contra justo ese día y olvido la próxima visita. Cuando vio a Jin furioso en su escuela recordó y se maldijo pero no hizo nada por el miedo que sentía al mirar al Alfa quien lo miraba con esos ojos que demostraban todo el resentimiento que tenia guardado.

Cuando salieron de la escuela no pronuncio ninguna palabra en todo el camino, Jin ni se digno a mirarle, el Omega solo quería llorar. Al llegar al hogar Kawamura el Alfa se detuvo unos segundos, se dio vuelta y tiro un manotazo con toda su fuerza tirando al Omega al suelo.

-nunca más me entendiste, ¡NUNCA!- tomo entre sus manos el rostro del menor y prosiguió- di que nunca más, dilo takashi.

El Omega lloroso asistió con la cabeza, su mirada cristalizada por el llanto y las mejillas rojas mostraban al pobre chico arrepentido.

-…nunca más Akutsu-san… nunca más

-di mi nombre Takashi…- dijo para quitarle las lagrimas al menor con sus dedos- di mi nombre…

-nunca más Jin-san…- rompió en llanto para abrazar y colocar su cabeza en el pecho del más alto.

-shhh… no llores…, no quiero que vuelva a suceder o sino el castigo será peor, ¿entendiste?- dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños del Omega.

-si…

Cuando el Omega se calmo se levantaron y entraron a la casa, en la sala se encontraba los hermanos mayores del menor, los tres Alfas, altos y guapos miraban al chico con reproche, ellos no comprendían como el peli-gris era tan suave con el castaño, si fuera por ellos Takashi sería castigado severamente, pero quien llevaba la educación del castaño era el mismo Jin, para que el menor se acostumbrara a su prometido. La madre del castaño se encontraba en la cocina acompañaba de los hermanos menores del castaño, otros tres Alfas más, Takashi era el único Omega en la cuna Kawamura y el patriarca se encontraba fuera del país en unos negocios.

El Alfa llevo al chico a su habitación y lo acurruco en la cama, lo dejo dormir un rato y bajo nuevamente donde se encontraban los tres Alfas.

-Akutsu eres muy suave – dijo el mayor de todos, Akira – Takashi lo que necesita es un severo castigo.

Los demás hermano le dieron la razón silenciosamente expectantes a Jin.

- Es su primera falta, la dejare pasar- se sentó en el sofá del lugar y continuo – todavía es un niño, tiene que madurar.

- talvez tengas razón, espero que sea la ultima, pero dime ¿que harás si vuelve a suceder?- dijo ahora el menor de ellos.

-si vuelve a suceder Satoru tendrá un castigo ejemplar, para que ni siquiera piense en volver a hacerlo- dijo Jin para luego sacar un cigarrillo de su chaqueta - ¿tienen fuego?

-claro – dijo Satoru se lo dio y Jin prendió el cigarrillo- espero que no tengas muchos problemas, en nuestra familia es el primero en 5 generaciones en nacer Omega- se acomodo en el sofá y prosiguió – criar un Omega no es fácil.

- especialmente cuando esta rodeado de solo Alfas- dijo en mediano.

-lo se Hikaru, aun más cuando mi instinto Alfa me dice que lo castigue, pero no puedo – dijo Jin

Cuando Takashi despertó miro la hora, las siete de la tarde, tenía que levantarse para hacer la cena junto con su madre. Se cambio de ropa y bajo encontrándose solo con su madre en la cocina. Ella le sonrío y comenzaron a hacer la cena.

Una hora más tarde todo estaba listo, la mesa se lleno de platos exquisitos y gourmet, entre ellos Tempura, fideos Pad Thai y la especialidad de la familia Sushi. Llamaron a los demás y los primeros que aparecieron fueron los tres pequeños Alfas, luego Akira junto con Hikaru y por ultimo Jin con Satoru.

La cena paso tranquila con algunas pocas conversaciones pero mayor mente predominaba el silencio. En un final Jin se lebanto y pidió a Takashi que lo siguiera.

El castaño estaba incomodo, el silencio entre los dos jóvenes era tenso, el Alfa no volvió a mirar atrás solo seguía su camino junto con el menor siguiéndolo por detrás. Jin se detuvo cuando llegaron a una de las terrazas de la casa, se apoyo en una mesa cercana y saco un cigarrillo.

- antes estaba alterado y no pude escuchar tus explicaciones- dijo él, el castaño sabia que lo que le trataba de decir era que le explicara que paso.

-y-yo olvide que vendrías, y como tenia entrenamiento de tenis no volví a casa- dijo nervioso jugando con su manos y sonrojado.

Jin se quedo callado un momento antes de hablar, miro los ojos puros que tenía el Omega, todavía no podía confiar plenamente pero podía comprender.

- veo que tienes buenos amigos…, ese pequeño ¿como se llama?

-Dan Taichi, es de primer curso en la preparatoria. Es mi mejor amigo.

Jin no dijo nada más solo se quedo allí unos segundos y luego suspiro, miro nuevamente al pequeño y lo atrajo a sus brazos.

-así que ya me remplazaste, ¿eh?- dijo burlón el mayor.

-n-no solo q-que tu ya eres otras c-cosa…- Takashi tenía la cara toda roja, se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y cerro los ojos.

- es bueno saberlo…

Era ya más allá de medio día todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos clubes. En el de tenis se encontraban Taichi y Takashi en calentamiento, el mayor le contó todo lo que había sucedido al pequeño y este reacciono muy preocupado.

Ya al término todos estaban en las duchas y todos miraban a Takashi, la verdad es que se sorprendieron que no tuviera ninguna marca de algún castigo pero algo más les llamo la atención, Taichi estaba decaído, lo que pensaron fue que lo habían comprometido así que le preguntaron.

-¿Dan-chan?, ¿estas bien?- dijo Yukimura

-te vemos algo decaído- concluyo Fuji.

-¡eh!, n-no no es nada- sonrío nervioso pero nadie le creyó.

- mada mada dane, no sabes mentir- dijo Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

- les juro que no es nada.

-¿te comprometieron?, ¿es eso?- dijo Chotarou acariciando el cabello azulado del pequeño

-n-no me pasa nada- estaba impacientándose sabia que sus amigos se preocupaban por el pero no quería decirles nada.

- Dan… - Kawamura estaba muy preocupado pero sabia que no tenían que presionar a l chico.

…..

Como dije para mi gusto esta muy corto pero bueno…

Se dice por ahí que dejas un RW mejora el sistema cardio bascular… na mentira pero si mejor mi autoestima :P

Bye bye


End file.
